


Karaoke, Alcohol, and Hugs

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, drunk!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco takes a mopey Harry out for drinks and karaoke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karaoke, Alcohol, and Hugs

                Cisco knew that giving Harry alcohol was a bad idea at best, but the man had been moping around S.T.A.R. Labs the moment he found out Jesse was going to hang out with Iris and Caitlin for a little quality girl time. That left him alone with Cisco at S.T.A.R. Labs while Barry was at home drinking beer and eating pizza with Joe and Henry. Man, everyone had friends or family to hang with. Except for Cisco and Harry and Cisco wasn’t sure if he actually liked Harry or was desperate for some form of human to hang out with. And karaoke wasn’t too bad of an idea. No one seemed to recognize Harry if he had a ballcap on even though he was probably the most famous and infamous guy in Central City. And then it happened. Harry got drunk. He had a surprisingly low alcohol tolerance for someone who looked like he woke up at the bottom of a barrel of gin on his best days. Cisco nearly died when Harry threw off his ballcap in a dramatic fashion to the few people gathering around the karaoke machine and his soul left his body when Harry stripped off his cardigan and threw it at a very unsuspecting old lady in the audience. It made her night, but Cisco was basically a walking corpse at that point in the evening. When Harry finally sat back down at the table Cisco decided it was probably time to leave. Like now. Forever.

                “Welcome back, Elvis,” Cisco snarked.

                “I never liked his music. He stole it! He was a bad, bad man,” Harry replied, a slight slur in his voice.

                “Yeah, okay. We should get going.”

                “Five more minutes, Cisco! Please. Cisco. Ciscooooooooo!”

                A few heads turned in their direction.

                “Absolutely not! You’re drunk as hell!”

                “Cisco. Ciscoooooo. Please. Please Ciscoooooooo.” Harry batted his eyes at Cisco.

                “Those baby blues don’t work on me.”

                “I will hug you.”

                “Harry, no.”

                “I will. I will hug you so hard, Ciscooooooo.”

                “Stop saying my name like that.”

                “In three songs, there’s a duet and I totally dibs all over it!”

                “That’s not h – dammit, fine. One last song.”

                “You’re the best, Ciscoooooo.”

                After a very well received duet of “Put a Little Love in Your Heart” the two finally left the bar. Harry used the rather unfortunate Cisco as a crutch on their way to the van.

                “Cisco,” Harry said. “I love you, Cisco. Ciscoooooooooo.”

                “You are so drunk right now,” Cisco sighed.

                “When we get back to S.T.A.R. Labs, I’m going to hug the crap outta you!”

                “Please, no.”

                And then, much to Cisco’s surprise, Harry kissed the top of his head. “You’re the best, Cisco on all the Earths ever and forever.”

                Cisco did not respond. He did, however, use his new knowledge against Harry the very next morning. Cisco found Harry at the coffee pot, sipping a piping hot cup of black coffee with his eyes mostly closed.

                “Where’s my hug, Harry?” Cisco asked playfully.

                “You dreamt that. With your vibe powers,” Harry grumped.

                “Literally not how my powers work.”

                “Whatever.”

                “By my count, you owe me a good three hours of hugging.”

                “No,” came the gruff reply.

                Cisco hugged him anyway. Harry grunted, but didn’t push him away. He just kept sipping his coffee as if there wasn’t a barnacle named Cisco attached to his side.

                “You really are the best,” Harry whispered. “Ciscoooooo.”

                Cisco laughed the happiest laugh he had produced in a long time. Finally, a little acknowledgement from Harry. His year was made.


End file.
